Fuhito Kirigiri
Fuhito Kirigiri (霧切 不比等 Kirigiri Fuhito) is a character featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. He is a Target for the Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting. Fuhito is also the grandfather of Kyoko Kirigiri and the closest person to her, which is why he became a Captive for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc's first motive. Fuhito's current location is around the Towa Integrated Book Store. Fuhito will reappear in Danganronpa 3 : The End of Hope's Peak Academy as member of the Future Foundation. Appearance Fuhito is a kind-faced old man. He has wispy white hair, which points upwards, and pale brown eyes. He possesses a small, bushy white beard, and an equally bushy mustache. He wears glasses and has rather thick eyebrows. He dons a white dress shirt. When Fuhito was younger, he had neatly combed silver hair and a cane that he didn't need. History Prior to The Tragedy Fuhito Kirigiri was one of the founding members of the "Detective Library" featured in Danganronpa Kirigiri. He was, apparently, the only co-founder of the association to object to its DSC ranking system, and was thus never registered in its archives. However, since all of the Detective Library's founders were master detectives, it could be assumed that, should he have been registered under the DSC ranking system, he would have held the highest possible ranking of 000. Danganronpa Kirigiri Fuhito is Kyoko's grandfather, as well as a master detective. His granddaughter lives in his manor while attending the middle school division of the prestigious girls-only missionary school that Yui Samidare also attends. Being the renowned detective that he is, Fuhito would travel around the world frequently, and would also take Kyoko with him, until Japan's compulsory education laws forced her to study at school. Fuhito was on excellent terms with his granddaughter, educating her on the modus operandi of the Kirigiri detective clan. One particular component of the Kirigiri doctrine he mentions during the novel is that one who is under the Kirigiri family is first and foremost a detective, and must fulfill his duties as such no matter what, even if the death of a family member is involved (perhaps a reference to his son, who chose not to be a detective and is probably on very bad terms with his father). This is actually the one part of her family's credo that Kyoko seems to question. In Danganronpa Kirigiri, Fuhito is described as not appearing old, with neatly combed silver hair and no wrinkles. He is also said to carry a cane, though he obviously doesn't need one for walking, instead using it as a weapon to pin down Yui when she walks Kyoko home, mistaking her for a man trying to make advances at his granddaughter. During The Tragedy Fuhito was captured by the Ultimate Despair and became a Captive for Monokuma's first motive in the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78. He was apparently enclosed in an apartment just like the other Captives. He was later freed, only to become one of the people targeted by the Warriors of Hope in Towa City. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls After becoming a Target, Fuhito hid near the Towa City Integrated Book Store, along with Fujiko Yamada. After Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa showed Hiroko Hagakure his Hit List entry, she promised to send men to rescue Fuhito. Relationships Warriors of Hope Fuhito is a Target for the Warriors of Hope. They see him as a Demon target and would do anything to kill him. Kyoko Kirigiri Kyoko is Fuhito's granddaughter. He taught her all she currently knows in the detective business, and he will protect her from anything he deems a threat. Kyoko loves her grandfather dearly, which is confirmed by the fact that he became a Captive. Jin Kirigiri Fuhito is implied to not like his son as much as his granddaughter, most likely due to the fact that he isn't in the detective business. He states at one point, that even if family dies, the Kirigiri Clan must keep true to their duty, insinuating that even should he know about his son's death, he would not despair gravely. Yui Samidare Fuhito thinks of Yui in a good way, and he respects her as Kyoko's friend. When he first meets her, he thought she was a man trying to make advances on his granddaughter, and after everything is cleared up, he apologizes. Trivia *Fuhito apparently smells behind his ears and scalp. *"Fuhito" (不比等) means "unmatched quality", referring to his skill as a master detective. *Fuhito's last name (霧切) means "fog cutter", matching how he is part of a long, famous lineage of detectives. Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Danganronpa Kirigiri Characters Category:Hit List Targets Category:Male Category:Alive